nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tank Dempsey Quotes
"Doesn't sound like freak-bags to me." *"Uh, it tastes like, fermented herring, dipped in cat piss!" *"One less leg your gonna hump!" *"Fucker caught me napping!" *"Even a blind, squirrell is right twice a day." *"Wow, blew that clean off, Heh Heh Heh!" *"I found a hidden song, Awesome." *"This looks like part of the Meteor." *"I think I found the last piece!" *"Hey, look, its nobody!" *"Looks like Nikolai put on some weight, whats he been eating?" *"You're buried for good now!" *"Get off a me!" *"Ooo-rah" *"NUKE!!!" *"Whooooo! More shit to kill with!!" *"I want you tonight, Jugger girl." *"Hey! player! DROP THE CHIPS AND GET ME SOME AMMO!!" *"Tank Dempsey, kicking ass and making messes!" *"Kicking ass and getting paid, two of my favorite things!" *"Stay dead, cheese head!" *"Whoa, that shit is far out, heh heh heh." *"Whew, what a blast!" *"It just, it just blew them all over the place. Wow." *"Stupid undead flesh-monkey, You're DEAD ALREADY!" *"Richtofen, lay off the sourkraut, man." *"Think I just sent that thing back to 1946!" *"OOO-FUCKING-RAH!" *"I'm cranking the lid!" *"Sure, leave it up to me to kill them all!" *"There's just something so beautiful about blowing shit up!" *"I hate these stumpy, skinjerky fleshjunkies!" *"REJUICED!" *"They don't hold together too well, do they?" *"MOTHERLESS FLESHADDICTS!" *"Can't swing without that arm, puss brain!" *"Hey freak bag, ya need to learn WHEN TO DIE!" *"Ugh, need some money for that hotness." *"I'ma do a jig on your insides, bonemonkey!" *"Ugh, those things need to see the sun every once in a while." *"Ok, whoa, that was badass!" *"Hey zombie, what time ya got there, oh hoho, sorry." *"AWESOME!" *"If I keep this up I'ma run out of zombies!" *"Oh yeah! BOOM!" *"Time to put you down, puppy dog!" *"Damn, that was hot!" *"Uh-oh, sounds like we got some new friends coming too the party." *"Not a chance, bonemaggots!" *"Blood sucking gutter sludge are going out Dempsey style!" *"WHOOHOO!" *"Meet Tank Dempsey, your worst nightmare!" *"Bonesucking maggot whores, they're really gonna pay now!" *"Wait, we are keeping score?!" *"Ammunition on the house!" *"Popping zombies since 1945!" *"Oh-yeah, devil man." *"Hey, player, I need ammo or we're going down!" *"Aww shit. This is embarrasing!" *"I hope you CHOKE, Meat-sack!" *"Someone wanna help me out here?" *"The WAFFLE!, zombie killing made easy for only $19.95 batteries included!" *"FUCK YOU FIDO!" *"YOU FUCKERS ARE GOING OUT DEMPSEY STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" * "I aint gonna be no puppy's chew toy!" * "OORAH, MOTHERFUCKERS!" * "CHECK OUT THE FLYING MEAT PUPPETS!" * "Big toy for the big boy. Oorah!" * "I FUCKING HATE FISH!" * "Yeah i'm thirsty, "Pardner" " * "Need to kill more freak-bags first." * "Get out of my way!" * "I hope you like being on fire! Actually, I dont care either way." * "No need to scream, it's not like you're on fire or anything" * "If this shield can protect us from the freak bags, maybe it can protect us from that FUCKING DRAGON! * Category:Quotes